Jim-Bob Terry
Jim-Bob(Jim) is considered the best agent in the rebellion. As the first ever agent and the Alpha leader Jim is pretty high up in the rebellion. After his parents were killed by zombies in 2001 he fled his home on Lord Howe Island and went to the mainland of Australia where he joined the rebellion. Zombie Massacre In the events of Zombie Massacre Jim was sent to Venice, Italy to find and bring back to base Italy's lead war strategizer from the war in 2020. While still managing to get to him Jim failed the mission as he was killed just before Jim got there. Dissapointed with his failure Jim went back to base to give Troy the bad news. Knowing that an all out bloodbath was coming Jim and Troy prepared the rebellion for a full scale attack from the zombies. By the time they were prepared Jim called a meeting with Troy about Pete being 3 days late. Troy sent out a search party before Jim even asked but by the time he had said that Pete spontaniously reapeared. how or when he escaped is not revealed until Ghost Agent. but when he returned Pete warned Troy that the zombie were coming. Jim, Troy and Pete all were guarding separate areas when the attack happened. while Jim was gurding his area in the coridor he was greeted by for zombie who chased him the whole way down the coridor. Randomly shooting behind his back Jim managed to kill all of the zombies before falling on the floor and revealing that he is a smoker. After Jim and troy rescued Pete and got his injuries fixed, all three of them were guarding the main entrance together. During this time Jim was bitten by a zombie and Troy was forced to kill him. Jim's funeral had a few visitors including Troy, Pete, Ricky and Parks who all gave gifts at Jim's grave. Rise From Hell In Rise From Hell Jim was ressurected by Satan after Pete had a dream where he bargained with him. Jim died a zombie so he came back to life as a half zombie like Sergei Rezmov. After seeking out Pete and Kevin while they were running from the zombie base, Jim tried to Kill Pete only to get shot in the leg and have to limp away. For weeks after that Jim plotted how he would kill Pete. Pete himself was surprise that Jim was alive again and knew immediatly that he was still a zombie. Ghost Agent In Ghost Agent Jim works for neither the zombies or the humans. He then became known as the lone wolf. Jim was in a unique position in which he could have turned the tide of the whole war. Hungry for revenge Jim searched all over earth for Pete. Although it wasnt featured in the movie/book, Jim actually travelled throughout the world on foot and walked all the way from Adelaide, Australia to Perth, Australia. When he found Pete, Jim finally explained why he wanted his revenge. in Jim's mind Pete left him to die without trying to find a cure and deserved to die like Jim did. At this point Jim attacked Pete out of anger. Pete was saved by Troy - who was presumed dead - tackling Jim to the ground. Jim then ran away not to be seen until after the missile launch that was supposed to kill all of the zombies. After the detonation Jim woke up to see rebellion agents pointing guns at him. It turned out that Jims turned back into a human and had to explain to the agents that he had changed back. Before believing Jim, the agents felt his pulse to make sure and confirmed he is a human. After catching up with Pete Jim spotted Harkov who was still alive. He pointed his gun at Harkov and said; I'm back from the grave b**ch.